lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Brodie
| name = Lauren Amity Brodie | background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #8A0829 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #B40486 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Lauren-and-Maddy.gif | width = 275 | age = 23 | gender = Female | education = Graduated Graduated | birthday = January 8, 1992 | address = 32/B Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Art teacher at LPS | relationships = Connor Prichard (fiancé) | housemates = Connor, Paige and Maddy | personality = While Lauren is genuinely kindhearted, and caring, she can come off as being self-centered, impatient and rude. She likes to be in control of things, and gets easily angered when things don't go the way she wants. She's also a very good liar, as growing up with overprotective parents tends to shape people that way. Even though she comes off as being a bitch, one of her biggest fears is being alone, and she loves all of her friends more than she'll admit, even Jaime. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Blonde *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'7" (1.70m) Growing up with rich parents had an impact on Lauren's shopping habits, and it took a lot to get her out of the habit of comfort shopping when she felt sad. She usually wears bright colors, but she hasn't really got any particular fashion style, other than the fact that she wears heels a lot due to the height difference between her and her fiancé. Her hair is naturally blonde, although as she grew older it started getting darker, so she occasionally bleaches it, and ever since her senior year of high school, she's kept it short, sometimes around chin-length, although more recently she's grown a fondness for pixie cuts. | family = Lauren grew up as the only child of two very wealthy parents, Albert and Katrina Brodie. As a teenager, she had become quite spoiled by them, and she used to rebel against them when she couldn't get what she wanted, which she usually ended up getting after a while. Her parents don't influence her decisions nearly as much now, but they still nag her about being engaged to someone who doesn't also come from a wealthy family and choosing to be an art teacher instead of something more financially beneficial. While Lauren inherited some of their traits, she's glad she didn't also inherit their obsession with and dependence on money. She also considers Connor to be family, and she loves him dearly. They've been together for six years before getting engaged on the 8th of May, 2014. She gave birth to their first child, Madeline Alana Prichard on March 8, 2015. | friends = *'Connor Prichard:' Connor is Lauren's whole world, and she loves him a lot. Even when she's trying to be mad at him, she still can't help but smile at him. They've been dating since May 15, 2008 and have been together almost the whole time, except for two occasions where they briefly broke up, before getting back together. They were engaged a week before their six year anniversary, and are currently expecting a child together. *'Paige Siobhan:' Paige and Lauren have been best friends since high school, and shortly after high school, the two of them moved in together with Connor. Lauren considers Paige to be her closest friend (seeing as Connor doesn't count) and she loves her dearly. *'Wesley Mercer:' Wes and Lauren get on like two girlfriends more than anyone else. They met when they moved in across the hall from each other, and now they're very close, occasionally going for movie dates, or planning Lauren's wedding. *'Jaime Cabrera:' Lauren and Jaime have a very complicated relationship. They originally hooked up back in 2011 while Connor and Lauren were on a break, as a one night stand, but shortly after, Jaime moved in across the hall, and constantly tortured her with jokes about their hook up. Since everything was revealed about their one night stand, they tend to get on a lot more civilly, and while she still wants to kill him a lot of the time, she does care about him deep down. *'Brooke Vincent:' Lauren and Brooke first met a little while after Brooke moved in across the hall, and they clicked pretty instantly, joking about being members of the "We Hate Jaime" club. They've spoken a few times and are pretty close. *'Sam Riddleman:' Lauren's first time meeting Sam was when she was just out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel and Lauren had stormed in to the other apartment to threaten to kill Jaime. They've never actually spoken directly, but Sam seems to enjoy helping Jaime annoy Lauren. *'Matt Finch:' Matt and Lauren used to be friends when they were a lot younger and their parents dragged them around to country clubs all the time. They were "married" when they were nine, mostly because Lauren wanted to throw a perfect wedding. They didn't see each other through much of high school, but eventually met again in 2014. | history = Lauren was born in Barfield into a very wealthy family. Growing up as an only child in a family with very few children, she had a tendency to be spoiled by her relatives, and she didn't have a lot of people skills with children her own age. Once she was old enough to not require constant care from her nannies, her parents started taking her out to some country club events where she would spend time with the other children, where she met her childhood sweetheart, Matt Finch. Although neither of them really knew what they were doing, they both acted like an old married couple, and at one point when they were nine, they had a fake wedding, although their 'marriage' was short lived after Matt started spending more time with his school friends instead of going to country club events on weekends. By her tenth birthday, Lauren had managed to convince her parents to buy her a pet horse, which she rode for a few weeks before falling off, breaking her wrist and deciding that she never wanted a horse ever again. They ended up selling her horse, and after finding out that they sold the horse, Lauren threw a big tantrum, claiming that she wanted it back. Fortunately for Lauren, she received a wake up call from one of her nannies, who was the first person to stand up to her and tell her that she couldn't have something just because she wanted it. At first, Lauren just threw a tantrum, but eventually she became bored of everyone just giving her stuff, and she wanted people to tell her she couldn't have things or couldn't do things, while her parents still insisted on spoiling her rotten. While in high school, she met Paige Siobhan, and the two of them became instant friends, growing closer over the years. Lauren also started paying more attention to her more liberal teachers, and actually listening to the opinions she'd been told weren't important by her parents. She started taking an interest in art subjects, and while she didn't have a great amount of skill in them, she became very talented at studying art theory. In tenth grade, she told her parents that she wanted to be an artist when she was older, and while they initially humored her and had an art studio installed for her, they soon realized that she was serious and not just going through a phase, so they started demanding that she took up something more professional in school. She decided to stick to what she wanted, and a year later, she ended up meeting Connor Prichard while he was playing football against her school's team. She had been dragged out to the game by her friend Paige, and accidentally ran into Connor while walking to the bathroom. He apologized straight away, and instead Lauren went back to Paige and complained about how all the dumb jocks have no idea how to walk without bumping into anyone. They met again, a few weeks later, when they were both out at Barfield Mall, when Lauren was struggling with a bunch of art supplies she just bought and accidentally bumped into him. Somehow that led into friendly conversation, and the two of them eventually started dating, much to the dismay of Lauren's parents who would have preferred she dated someone rich, and also probably someone who was not going to have sex with their daughter. After dating for the rest of her junior and senior years, Lauren decided to move in with Connor and her best friend, Paige, renting an apartment in Lebeaux so they could all be closer to their university. After moving in, she met their neighbour Wesley, and the two of them became really good friends. Everything seemed to be going fine, and Lauren had even taken up a job as an office secretary to help pay rent, independent from her parents. In her sophomore year, she and Connor got into a huge fight, the origin of which, she can't even remember now, but the two of them went on a break from their relationship for a bit less than a week. During this time, Lauren decided to vent her frustration by getting drunk and sleeping with this guy from her art class, which didn't really work all that well because she felt guilty about it afterwards, and also, the guy she slept with moved in across the hall and befriended her boyfriend. For the next three years, Lauren was tortured by Jaime playfully joking about their one night stand right in front of all of their friends, and at times, she found herself ready to kill him. During her senior year, she got offered a part-time job at Lebeaux Preparatory School, working as an art teacher two days out of the week after her parents put in a good word. While she hated high school teaching, and would rather be working at the university, she took up the job and quit her secretary job. Things were going well for her, up until a few weeks before her six year anniversary with Connor, when Wes and Paige found out about what happened between Jaime and Lauren. Wes told Lauren that she had to tell Connor about it, and Lauren made a deal with Jaime that she would tell him after their anniversary because she didn't want to ruin it. Connor did end up finding out, after Jaime accidentally let something slip while Lauren was there, and he became furious, not that the two of them had slept together, but that the two of them had lied about it for three years. Connor ended up staying at his brother's house for a few days while he thought things over, and Lauren, while feeling very vulnerable and getting very drunk, somehow ended up making out with Jaime again, and while they stopped before anything more serious happened, the two of them later admitted they might not have stopped. Anyway, Connor eventually came back, and surprised Lauren with a present he was planning to give her for their anniversary - a marriage proposal. Lauren obviously said yes, and the two of them were happy again. A bit later, after graduating university, Connor decided to surprise Lauren with a trip back to a bed and breakfast which they once visited after graduating high school. After coming back, Connor found out that he'd been offered a new job, with a bigger raise, and they were really excited. Lauren also got a job interview with the university she'd just graduated from, however, the interview was ruined by a bad combination of nerves and nausea, which she soon found out was actually morning sickness. After seeing her doctor, Lauren found out she was seven weeks pregnant, and since then, she's become very excited at the prospect of being a mother. | trivia = *She's a Capricorn. *She once had a horse named Chestnut. *She can roll her tongue. | note = So the Lebeaux Gang was pretty cool back in the day but just over time I've felt like the dynamic there has died and I just don't know what to do with them anymore (plus I think blub feels the same) and then Corey and Keve left so you know, they're gone but they were still pretty cool while they were here. Connor and Lauren eventually move out into their own house and they have two other kids named Hannah and Josh and Maddy grows up to be a huge troublemaker. | fc = Chelsea Kane | user = Minithepeanut}}